Containers or packages that hold articles such as consumer products are well known in the art. Containers may serve a number of different functions, including, but not limited to, displaying an article in an attractive orientation, providing product information, protecting an article from stress placed upon the container, and/or preventing unauthorized access to an article, for example, prior to purchase. In certain instances, however, a container serving one or more of these purposes makes it difficult for a consumer to gain easy access to the contained article for removal and use of the article. For example, some conventional containers which provide article protection or desired article displays require a user or consumer to gain access to a contained article by removing a portion of the container, sometimes with the user of scissors or other tool, cutting and removing a wrapper enclosing the article, removing an additional enclosure along with the contained article, and/or performing some other cumbersome task. On the other hand, conventional containers which provide easy consumer access to a packaged article sometimes exhibit premature opening during handling owing to stresses placed on the container.
As such, there remains a continuing need in the packaging industry for new containers that sufficiently display and protect an article and/or provide a consumer with easy access to the contained article.